The Shadow
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: After Leo leaves the ship on his own he's left defending himself from monsters solo. That is until someone who was said to be missing lends a hand. (Events taking place after House Of Hades. Leico Valdangelo.)
1. Leo's Introduction

**_Leo's Point Of View_**

This is insane. Now trust me, I've said things were insane before but this is seriously insane! I mean, how can you blame me for the Argo II being demolished? I'm not the one who lit the whole place in flames!

Okay, so I have lit a ton of things on fire, _accidentally_. But this was not one of those times. See it started when Piper and Jason third-wheeled me yet again. They nuzzled noses together and everything, _yuck_.

We had—and by we, I mean everyone else—decided to celebrate with a fancy dinner, not just because of Percy and Annabeth's escape from Tartarus, but because it was actually Seaweed Brain's birthday today. _Annabeth's right to have given him that nickname_.

Certain that they'd been together on their own long enough Piper and Jason tagged along, so I did too. Now, here we were on a double date, plus one. Coach Hedge stayed behind, as he was panicking now more than ever. _A baby on the way, and I'd panic too._

To my misfortune, Percy and Annabeth were competing with Piper and Jason using their flirt languages, and this took just about the entire waiting time of the meal. _Twenty-Five Minutes._

By now you're probably wondering, we were behind on time before, why were we wasting nearly half an hour just to get some fancy cooked up cow when there's hamburgers that can be whipped up in only about five minutes to make for a fraction of the cost? _I wondered that now too._

The food was delicious at least. Though, when I finished I had to sit through the couples trying to feed each would only get worse when we got back.

"I love you more." Piper said, flashing one of those charming grins she wore. Jason smirked and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her on both cheeks. _I'm still gagging._ I just turned away, trying to pay attention to the movie rather than those two, but that was when I smelt the tangy scent of smoke.

Let me tell you something about Annabeth, she _cannot _cook, _whatsoever_. Anyways I went to go check it out, because it seemed better than dealing with Missy Make-outs and Mister Kisser taking up most of the couch space.

To my luck, just as I walked in the whole kitchen lit up in a blaze. Quickly spreading through the ships walls it looked impressive. However, what seemed impressive to me was not impressive to Coach Hedge.

"What did you do this time, Valdez!?" He shouted, stomping a hoof against the floorboards. His eyes widened at the flames, which were once more, _not my fault_.

"Holy Hades.." He muttered to himself, along with some other swears I didn't have time to catch. "I know what you're thinking—" I started to say, but he didn't let me finish, he could sense something was going to happen and yanked me by the arm.

"Duck and cover!" He shouted towards the living room as we both tumbled to the kitchen floor, and with that, the Argo II was no more but a pile of scrap.

"Leo! What were you thinking?" Piper shouted, Jason frowned, "Too far this time, man." _Hang on, retelling this I know now I built that ship, didn't I? How could they be so mad that I wrecked my own creation? Well whatever._

I picked myself up off the ground, I was upset, and the whole ship was ruined. _My whole ship. Percy and Annabeth came just at the right time, "The cake…" I saw her mouth make out, but those words never came up again, _she decided to blame me just like everyone else. I really hope she thought there'd be no harm in that.

I think that was when I cracked. I was sick of always being blamed for the stuff that happened. I clenched a fist, standing up straight and looking at them all directly. _At different moments, of course, I don't have seven eyes, although that does sound like it'd be cool. _

"That's it!" I said puffing out my chest with confidence, they were obviously intimidated and that's why they gave no response. "I'm tired of you always blaming me, ever occurred to you that everyone makes mistakes? Maybe if you looked at your own fault instead of putting them on someone else—"

With that Percy uncomfortably shifted, "Nico and Reyna haven't been able to answer any of our iris messages. I'm starting to get worried and that…that's my fault."_ Sympathy, that's exactly what Jackson got when I was here trying my best to—_

Well, even though I tried I did it anyways. My whole hand enveloped in an inferno of dancing flames. I crossed my arms and stayed silent the rest of the time, and though I never really grow angry…When I do, I just stay silent till I cool down.

This time, however, I did not cool down. I stayed in my sealed dorm walking around in circles around the ground. I quickly began to pack a bag stuffing things in it quickly. Maybe Nico was dark and solitary but he'd make a better companion then these people would. _They. He and Reyna would. _

I walked down the hall quickly, pulling a small scrap of paper from my tool bag, and then a pen. After scribbling a few words down I made my way up to Festus. "This is goodbye for a while, buddy… I'll see you soon."

I set the paper down and took a deep breath looking back at the place, maybe I would miss it, but it was for the best.

**_So here I am. Stranded in the middle of nowhere, walking around an empty void of land, stretching out to nowhere. I will find them, maybe I can't shadow travel like he can, but I certainly can build something better. Then they'll see. I'll return the statue with them, and I'll do just fine without those other six._**

* * *

_A/N: So this is a little story I'm going to be working on, I really hope it doesn't ruin your view of Leo/Nico fanfiction. I'm sure you can find something much better if you tried. Either way, constructive criticism is something I love, so before you go, why not leave a review?_


	2. And So It Began

**Leo's Point Of View**

Forty days. That's how long I was wandering the desert with no food. _Well it felt that way anyways. _It was more like four hours, and there wasn't really much of a desert. That didn't matter though. I had still been walking for hours straight without any snacks. And let me tell you, I'm completely sick of subways.

Walking from city to city would've taken way too much time, so I figured the underground train would be a good enough transport. But let me tell you now, subway rides are no fun. Even worse than a train, the shaky rails and shady surroundings are great for paranoia.

I gave up after an hour, they were taking me to random locations and I was almost certain because of it I was developing anxiety. So I walked through each city, as a mortal to the human eye, and as a poor guy as well.

When I was younger my family used to take me to get Crepes, which were these fancy desert type pancake things, and they were enchanting. Lucky me, I just had to stumble upon a restaurant that focused on that as their main entre. I probably should have taken money before I left because with those prices I couldn't even afford a drink.

Then again, these days what can a ripped dollar bill buy you? It's just there being worth four quarters, ten dimes, twenty nickels, one-hundred pennies, and it's rendered useless. I mean you could try to buy a chocolate bar but the looks you get from the cashier for trying to pay with two halves of a worthless piece of paper, well…

I was pretty much on my own, I had to find a way to get food soon, but I knew I could easily push that aside. I wasn't really all that hungry anyways. Let me tell you one thing though, getting to Greece from here is not easy at all.

Annabeth—_If that's even her name, pfft—_Once said that Nico and Reyna were going to take a certain route, and the fact that I can't remember it is really starting to get to me. _Do I have to zone out on everything the blonde says?_

I let out a small sigh at the moment, I had to admit, I was feeling pretty defeated and lost. I took something out of my pocket, it was time to give it a shot, whether or not it'd actually work.

_"__Nico and Reyna haven't been able to answer any of our iris messages" _I heard in my head once more, but I didn't want to, Percy's voice, anyone's voice, it all seemed annoying. Well everyone except one person's, I tossed the coin in to a small bucket, taking cover in an alley.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I asked as I gave prayer leaning over the water in hope, the last of mine actually. A pair of eyes suddenly stared back at me, blonde hair falling down her face, a smile pulling onto her lips despite an otherwise sad expression. She was always the picture you could never remember after you looked away.

"Echo…" I heard myself let out softly, her ears perked up as she watched me curiously, "Hey, I'm not sure if you still remember who I am—" The figure smiled a softer smile. "Remember who I am?" She quickly nodded.

"That's great, listen Echo, I really need help." Her eyes suddenly lowered towards the ground, she looked up with fear, "Need help." I felt awful, _what could she have gotten herself into?_

_"_Echo…? What do you need help with?" I asked in concern. "With…" She started, slowly taking a step back, the scene came into view.

The entire area was chaotic, being attacked by monsters, the nymphs who once fangirled in my presence were full fledged warrior. I didn't understand how this had happened, but that didn't mean I wouldn't help.

"Echo, I'll get to you. I swear somehow, I'll help you, I will." I took a shaky breath meeting her eyes, "Just don't get hurt."

She nodded slowly, "Don't get hurt." And with that the image faded away, the water drizzling back down into the bucket.

* * *

The trip was long, and it was tough too, but maybe I should go back just a bit. I decided that if I wanted to get there I'd need to build a new ship for myself. I could easily make it a smaller size, making it at ease to fly.

But if I did want to build a new aircraft, what I needed was money, and that's when I saw it, _Help Wanted_. Maybe I had no résumé ready, nor did I have any professional experience. However, I was pretty confident that if they needed a mechanic I was the guy.

I quickly entered the car shop, walking over to the counter, "Can I help you?" A voice asked, a familiar one too, but I couldn't tell if maybe I was just hearing things.

As she turned around, her dark brown hair fell back, held up by her red bandana. "Leo?" "Nyssa.." I had two immediate thoughts at the moment. _Why wasn't she at camp? Since when did she have a job?_

"What's wrong?" She cocked her head slightly, as if she was confused but also becoming impatient. "Did the Argo II break down?" I shook my head, "I didn't even know you had a job here, Nyssa."

"Oh." She forced a smile to her face, customer service I suppose. "What can I do for you then, Leo?" He took a deep breath, "I need the spot you have open."

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, okay, it shouldn't be a big deal." Suddenly she frowned, "Oh yeah! Someone's supposed to be on a quest with the other six demigods!"

"Listen Nyssa, they're on their own at the moment, and I need to get some cash, I really need this job." I explained to her, hopefully. She sighed, "Fine, just go work on one of those cars over there."

"That's it?" I asked, surprised. "I don't have to turn in any applications or give you information?" She smirked, "I already know you Leo, and you'll be out of here before the boss even knows you were employed.

I laughed at that, walking over to a Toyota with its hood opened. I picked up the toolbox that was on the side of it and grabbed a few tools. And with that I began working.

"Here." Nyssa slowly flipped through a stack of cash, handing it to me, "One hundred and twenty-six dollars." I looked back at a pile of scraps, "Thanks, but Nyssa, do you really need any of these things?"

She shook her head, "I was going to take them to the scrap yard after work, why? Did you want them?" I nodded as she picked up the box, "Alright."

"How much do you want for them?" I asked her, as she put up her hands, "Nothing. Just save the world with this, okay? Whatever you're doing, it better be important."

I couldn't tell if she was joking until she stifled a small snicker, "I guess I'll see you, Valdez, take care of yourself."

Picking up the box I nodded, "You too." And with that, I walked out the door, heading back towards the alley I had once gone to.

The air caused me to shiver, it was getting pretty cold outside, it was late though. I spent what, seven hours working? I hadn't slept since I'd left the night before, and now I was really getting tired.

I ripped off a poster from the wall, engulfing it in flames for slight warmth, I normally would have created it with my hands but I needed to focus on building. I could sleep after it was made.

I think I built half of the airship before I collapsed from exhaustion. When I woke up a stray dog was barking at me. I jumped up, backing up as it lunged for me, I ducked quickly hurling myself to the side.

The canine turned towards me, growling foully. It cocked its head to the side as I waved a few flames in the air, an easy distraction. After a while I was out of ideas and the dog was approaching me again.

They'd stopped growling however, I could see the animal was limping, I slowly lowered myself, kneeling, "Hey, it's alright. Whoever hurt you…I'm not them." The dog gave a sharp bark, making me flinch.

The dog then lowered itself onto its stomach, whimpering as it looked up at him. I sighed. The poor stray was probably starving. I reached out cautiously, slowly stroking is head, causing him to bark again.

"I have an idea…" I stood up, the plan could fail in every possible way, but I hoped it worked, "Stay." I muttered as the dog sat, he must have been trained. With that I ran off, hoping he could guard the invention while I was gone.

When I came back he was still there, I held up a paper bag and he ran up to me, I pulled out a hamburger and grinned at him, setting it on the ground as he quickly pounced on me. It was an affectionate pounce and it made me smile a bit more, I really liked this dog.  
Once he got off me he began to scarf down the food.

I took a bite of my meal as well, leaning against the back wall, I had to get back to work after this, I couldn't deal with any more delays, Echo was in trouble, I needed her help, and I needed to find Nico."

A fast wagging tail showed the dog was now happy, he stood up and walked around the creation before turning back towards me, cocking his head as if to say "_What is this?" _I set down the wrappers and trash and stood, walking over to him.

I pulled out a few of the scrap pieces, starting to hammer them down. Whenever I needed a part the dog seemed to bring it, I was starting to grow real fond of him.

I scratched the spot behind his ears and smiled, "We're almost done…" I was tempted to give the animal a name, maybe he'd had an owner before, maybe they were looking for him, but he was with me now, not them.

"Thanks for the help, Ash." I told the German Shepard. His tail waved happily at that as I straightened the last part, "Let's just hope this thing works, I said climbing up the ladder, the dog tried to follow and I didn't stop him.

I helped lift him up despite how heavy he was. He climbed on board and I pulled up the ladder opening a latch on the roof. I went inside as he followed after me.

**Once I shut it I walked over to the controls, I wasn't exactly sure how I'd guide this, but I was going to have to learn. And once I did, I'd start the journey I'd never forget about.**

* * *

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know there isn't any interaction for the couple yet. Sorry about that. Read and review maybe?


	3. The Next Delay

_**Leo's Point Of View**_

As I made it to the island it only seemed to be more chaotic. It was as if in the week I'd been preparing, they had lost hundreds of nymphs and gained thousands of these undefinable monsters.

Maybe the background had just been a nicer angle of view before, I had no idea. But I didn't have much time to register that, someone ran straight past me, wielding a long golden sword.

Her blonde hair flew behind her as she sprinted, suddenly stopping on her heels. She turned and smiled quickly. "Echo.." I managed, "Gods, I've missed you." Echo's eyes danced with joy, "I've missed you…"

As she turned back around I couldn't help but grin, sure the place was terrorized, but standing here was Echo, the girl I couldn't quite remember after a matter of minutes but loved seeing.

Her face was paler than before, and stained slightly with dirt, but it was still beautiful. Her blonde hair tangled in its small waves looked better than the former. And even though her body was scratched up and thin I didn't mind. It was Echo and she was as okay as it ever seemed to get.

She held her hand up as if to say wait and took off, holding a tight grip on her sword. I was just about to chase after when I remembered the sleeping dog back in the aircraft.

In a hurry, I climbed back in, "Ash..." I started, rubbing the dog softly, "Ash..!" The canine sat up and barked, its tail beginning to wag as he noticed me above him.

I grinned, "Hey, boy." I greeted, patting his head, and giving him a quick scratch behind the ears as he brought himself up. "Come on." I instructed. "There's someone you have to meet."

As we both made our way out, Echo jogged back with a happy grin on her face, the German shepherd barked at her before looking back at me, I nodded to show she was safe, I guess I kind of just figured he'd understand which somehow he did.

Echo crouched down and gave the dog a small stroke as it licked her cheek. I chuckled as Echo pulled me down right by her. We sat there talking for what felt like hours.

I told Echo about my current adventures and she presented to me what had been going on. It seemed awful; a lot of the nymphs had fallen in battle.

After our chat Echo led me over to a nymph reserve. After showing me around the shelter and finding me a room to stay in I thanked her and walked in. Sadly I didn't realize I wouldn't be able to use it for long.

During the night, Echo snuck out to try to fight an enemy camp as they were sleeping. Ash had noticed and proceeded to wake me up, if only I had on time.

It was about five minutes of groaning until I finally forced myself to sit up, the large amount of barking was giving me a migraine. Ash was tucking on the sheets in some sort of panic.

"What is it…?" I asked sleepily, Ash barked once more releasing the blanket from his jaws and running out the door, I hurriedly threw on a shirt, pulled on my jeans, laced up my Doc Martins, and ran after him.

Once I caught up with Ash he nudged towards the door, a few nymphs had gathered up themselves, standing behind us both. Reaching for the door, the nymphs gasped as I pushed it open.

At first I saw nothing, it was just the grassy area we'd been in before, but as my eyes scanned the area once more there she was, camouflaged like always. She didn't look good.

I ran as fast as I could to her side, her body was scratched up, worse than before. A pool of blood had risen up about half an inch off the ground. Echo let out a moan. A spear had been pierced into her side.

Rapidly I crouched by her, I was in shock. I knew I was, but I tried to look into her eyes anyways, barely able to meet the girl's gaze. "Echo…Don't do this to me. I…"

She weakly pushed her finger against my lip, telling me to be quiet. So I shut up. "I…" She started, "I…" She slowly traced her finger on the ground, running it on my shirt. At first I was puzzled, till I looked down at my shirt.

A map had been drawn onto it as her eyes fluttered shut. Echo let out another moan from pain. I had to stay strong, I couldn't let a death hurt me.

Despite, my desperate attempts to motivate myself the anxiety of it all took over. I picked up Echo's sword, something had to be done. As I pushed passed dozens of nymphs, I walked up to Narcissus, "You will avenge her."

The narcissist in front of me didn't bother, and I guess that's why I punched him in the face. I really had no idea why I bothered, he just grunted and ignored me, rubbing his cheek as though he was afraid a mark would be made.

That's when I realized, death wasn't really fair at all. It could happen at any time, but if you were responsible for one's death it wouldn't make much of a difference. The true enemy was fate.

**I had to defeat the Titans, if Echo died fighting for her people, I could try too. But I needed help, I needed Nico, I needed Reyna, and I needed everyone else…It all started to seem like a hopeless cause.**

* * *

_A/N: This was mainly a filler. I'm really hoping to actually have some couple interaction by the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying so far! Next chapter should be up soon, reviews help! _


End file.
